


war

by orphan_account



Series: of all our years [2]
Category: Generation Kill, True Blood
Genre: 2nd POV - Brad, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Brad and Godric and Eric fight in all the wars, Gen, Generation Kill & Highlander fusion, Immortal!Brad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You joined America's militant force out of boredom, out of the need to constantly push yourself, and partly out of your want to defend this infant of a nation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	war

-z-

 

Throughout the years, the three of you participated in as many wars as you could.  Eric and Godric because of their bloodlust, and you because of your constant itch to fight.  Besides, neither of the vampires wanted to leave you alone for long – their fear that your head would be disconnected from your body while they were away something they had nightmares about.

You’re not sure how you invoked such loyalty and love from them, but each time they step in front of you to face an Immortal or another vampire, you’re thankful.

You may have always wanted to fight your own fights, but you’re also smart enough to realize when you’re outmatched.  So you let the vampires take the big fights while you’re still learning.  And it’s not long before you’re putting Eric on his back ((Godric lets you win a few times, but only so he can cop a feel)) more and more.

Eventually they let you fight on your own ((though they never leave, they both know too well the unpredictability of battle)).  And when you win, they rush at you with fangs bared and they take you as you receive the quickening.

 

-x-

 

You were the one to suggest moving to America.

Godric had been hesitant at first, not sure which of the Old World’s superstitions would travel over to the new.

But when you all finally arrived in Boston, you knew that this was place that you fight for.

 

-x-

 

You joined America's militant force out of boredom, out of the need to constantly push yourself, and partly out of your want to defend this infant of a nation.

You fought through all her wars, the Revolution, the Civil War, the Spanish American War, World Wars I and II, Korea and Vietnam.  You worked your ways through the different branches, starting in the Army then to the Navy, from the Navy to the Marines to the Air Force ((your particular favorite though Godric nearly died the true death when he saw you in the air, Eric had smiled and tried to outfly you)).

But technology had caught up and people were starting to ask questions.  So you quietly left the military.  Only to join again when a few years after the Gulf War – you missed it, missed the action and the sense of purpose. 

You had went into the Marines this time, specifically Recon.   And then, just when you were about to leave again, New York was attacked.

You had screamed and raged at the television screen, wanting nothing more than to have Eric’s ability to fly.

Godric called you from his coffin, followed closely by Eric – they had felt your pain and your anger – you told them what was happening. 

And then the towers _fell_  and you sank to your knees and you couldn’t talk, couldn’t breathe.

A few weeks later, you were in Afghanistan, tearing your way through the country’s insurgents.

 

-z-

 

End


End file.
